


A slave for your love

by TheWeirdDane



Series: Monster fucking [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Orcs, Xenophilia, Xenozoophilia, commission, hint of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane
Summary: A day in the life of a man, enslaved to the war chief of a horde of female orcs.





	A slave for your love

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was commissioned for me, and it was an absolute joy to write! Really fun to work with, and always interesting to get out of my comfort zone c:

The first thing he registered was warmth on his face. The next was loud and rough, yet silvery laughter, and it brought a sleepy smile to his young and handsome face.

A choir of “Papa, papa, wake up, wake up!” met his ears, and soon enough, small and warm hands fought to grab his and pull him out of bed.

“I’m up, I’m up,” he yawned and swung his feet over the edge of the bed, lined with black and white lambskin, before standing up.

Though tall when standing upright, his daughters still reached him to the chest despite being fairly young. Their canines had started growing significantly larger than female humans’, appearing more as tusks than anything else, and their skin had a most wonderful green hue that would grow darker and darker the older they got. Their hands, while nimble and playful, already held significant strength, as was evident when they without major trouble pulled him towards the bathroom.

“Alright, off with your clothes,” he said, stifled another yawn and moved to the bathtub, ready to wash his beloved daughters.

And they didn’t dawdle.

Without protest, their leather clothes – small and simple dresses over trousers furred with sheepskin which ended inside sturdy combat boots – went off and the four orcs hopped into the tub, forming a neat line with only so little pushing and grunting at each other.

They were orcs, after all.

As he turned the knob and the water began flowing, Daniel thought of how lucky he was. He knew of other men who weren’t as lucky or loved as he was, and he felt sorry for them. It couldn’t be easy to be the husband of an orc you didn’t like.

Not only were orcs ferocious creatures, they were also big in size and not afraid of a bit roughhousing, both in and out of bed.

“Quit pushing!”

“You had your turn, it’s my turn now!”

“Is not!”

“Is too!”

“Girls, girls,” he said, trying to sound as gentle as possible, “everyone will get their turn, okay? Now get back in line.”

It took a bit more persuasion before the girls got back in line, but they did in the end, and Daniel could finish bathing them. After turning the water off and emptying the tub, he handed them towels and waited for them to dry off.

“Now, who wants breakfast?”

“Me!”

“And me!”

“Me too!”

“Meeeee!”

The girls all started shouting what they wanted, but it was futile – their mother had already decided. She did that every evening before going to bed, but it was as if they hoped Daniel would defy her and give in to their constant shouting.

He had done that twice before, and once, it resulted in rape, and the other, she gave him a long scar across the cheek.

Getting accustomed to the orcs’ lifestyle was no easy task, but now that he was, he wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.

The orcs were brutal creatures that raided close to everything within sight, and Daniel’s home was no exception. But after getting over the initial phase of getting used to another creature’s lifestyle, Daniel realized that it maybe wasn’t so bad.

They currently lived in the castle in which he grew up, and the day the orcs seized it was one he remembered as if it was yesterday.

Before dwelling too much on those times, he shook his head as if to shake the thoughts away before he made food for their daughters. Breakfast consisted of plenty of meat, bread, berries and vegetables, and though young, the orcs ate like they hadn’t eaten in days.

Once done with breakfast, Daniel started cleaning the bedroom, first taking the sheets and washing them carefully though thoroughly. He scrubbed at them with a soft brush, and though trying hard, he couldn’t get the old bloodstains out. In reality, he had given up hope on ever getting them out again, but he always ended up trying anyway.

When the sheets had been hung to dry outside, he continued by sweeping the floor and cleaning the adjacent guest room. Here, he took the lambskins off the makeshift couch and took them to the bathroom to clean them, once more scrubbing with the brush. Though the skins looked clean and pearly white, the water soon became outright foul to look at, and the skins became absolutely amazing as he hung them to dry beside the bed sheets.

Finally done with the cleaning, he toured the castle and the area around it and saw other humans working with their own tasks – cooking, cleaning, sharpening their wives’ weapons – and when they got eye-contact, they nodded to each other, though the other humans were much more submissive.

There were __some__ perks of being the husband of the war chief, or the queen, as Daniel lovingly referred to her as.

He was respected wherever he went as long as he had his neck free, for on his neck sat a tattoo that reminded everybody just whose husband he was. Her name, Roul’nour, was tattooed into his skin in both common and in Orc with red ink.

Around him, other orcs could be seen with their families. Some had lasted for years or even centuries while others were just created now.

He saw one of his friends, Victor, cook breakfast for his daughters, and he saw that the bruises given to him by his wife a week ago still hadn’t healed. Daniel saw another slave, Mattheus, watch his daughters as they sparred with each other in the fighting ring. He looked both proud and nervous at the same time, not wanting his daughters to get badly injured but also knowing that having your daughters serve and protect the war chief was a most admirable job.

He also saw an orc sit with her young daughters, teaching them how to talk, and Daniel smiled fondly at the small orcs’ attempt at speaking.

And finally, there was the occasional slave that could be found __servicing__  his wife, wedged between the castle wall and the orc.

Some men fought valiantly but ultimately, they had to give in – orcs were practically made for fighting, and it showed. The men struggled and fought, kicking and pushing and biting wherever an opportunity showed itself, but it was all in vain. The orcs were simply too strong, beating up the humans until they couldn’t fight back anymore before taking what they wanted.

They were huge, the best of 2 meters tall, and showing muscle that any human man would greatly envy. If their sheer size wasn’t enough to intimidate you, there were the blood red eyes and their wild, untamed hair, ranging from brown to black, but also with some having red hair.

Some of them had piercings, made by themselves and with jewelry made from both actual gold or silver, although most were made with human bones, or even orc bones.

As he wandered further and further from the castle and entered the land bordering it, things became less civilized and more brutal. He could hear men screaming from within small houses, and even in the streets, orcs could be found beating their husbands until they finally succumbed.

There were a few houses where the orcs hadn’t bothered to close the doors, and in here, it was easy to see how the orcs were breaking in their new husbands and preparing them for a lifetime of servitude. The orcs grunted and growled in Orc, yet Daniel understood most of the words. It had been a demand from his queen that he learned their language, and so he was assigned a teacher, Olur.

It made him think of his own wife, though only with positive connotations. He missed her greatly and wondered when she would be getting home.

She had been gone for a good few weeks now and should be home soon. Despite knowing how fierce and ferocious she was, he couldn’t help worrying about her. It settled as a heavy knot in his stomach, and he sighed deeply.

Daniel was about to head back to the castle and take a shower himself when he was interrupted by another human.

“The warchief has returned,” he said and looked up at Daniel through almost fearful eyes. Must be a new one.

“She’s at the gate?” Daniel asked, voice suddenly vibrant with excitement, but he was off before the other human could answer.

Despite being close to the gate, he sprinted for the castle to wake up his daughters. Gods know what would happen if he forgot them amidst his excitement.

“Papa, why are you doing this?” Re’la, the youngest, mumbled and rubbed at her eyes as she sat up.

“Mama’s home,” he explained and ruffled their hair gently before reaching for their hands and helping them up from the bed.

__That__  got them awake, and not a minute later, all five sprinted towards the castle’s gates to greet the queen and her party.

As they ran through the castle and the courtyard, it was clear that the others had heard about the war chief coming home as well. They were also running towards the gates, some of them happy and roaring and hooting, while others were more subdued and only half-heartedly taking part in the commotion.

But then they reached the gates, and by all the Gods, there she was, coming through on her giant wolf mount.

She looked absolutely gorgeous, showing off her prodigious muscles through the little armor she wore – a chest plate made of the strongest leather they could find, matching arm and leg braces and heavy combat boots made of the same kind of leather, padded with fur and studded with rivets.

Her thighs were thick as logs and muscular enough to make any man jealous, as were her arms. The chest plate showed off a bit of cleavage, and her breasts were just visible.

Her face was strongly built, with a few minor scars and prominent cheekbones, a strong jaw and very protruding tusks. Her hair was black and wild, fluttering slightly in the mild breeze and reaching down to her waist.

By Gods, she was absolutely beautiful. Mesmerizing, even.

“Sweetheart!” he roared in Orc while their daughters screeched “Mama! Mama!” and all five ran straight for her.

She laughed, a loud and rough sound coming from deep within her chest, and slid down her steed to plant her feet solid on the ground.

“My treasures!” she bellowed and spread her arms wide to take Daniel into an almost crushing embrace and peppered his face with rough kisses and hearty laughter, both of which sent jolts of arousal as well as euphoria down his spine.

Gods, how he had missed her. It was so good to see and smell her again. She smelled like leather and blood and sweat, and it was a rich and intoxicating scent that made him almost dizzy to inhale.

“Mama!” the orc girls kept screaming and reached up their arms to also get a hug, and she did so after setting Daniel back down – a little too hard – and he tumbled back before finding his footing and then looked at his queen, his face beaming with pride.

And then Daniel got eye for just how much they had returned with.

Not only were they carrying dozens of new skins, they had also gotten two wagons full of goods, treasures and slaves. In front of the wagons were two absolutely stellar horses, atop which two humans sat, clearly petrified and unable to do anything they weren’t ordered to.

Besides the wagon rode her commanders and bodyguards on giant wolf mounts like Roul’nour while the soldiers trudged along by foot. They were wounded from battle, sure, but they looked absolutely delirious with joy and pride of a raid well done.

It was a truly beautiful sight.

“Tonight,” Roul’nour grunted and grabbed Daniel by the hair, hauling him in close so he could feel the breath on his face, “we __feast__ , and you’ll be servicing your queen. I’m a bit… __pent up__ , and I need a good fuck,” she added and smiled, a truly gruesome grimace that flashed her vaguely yellowed teeth.

Daniel practically moaned and his legs nearly gave out.

“Yes, my love,” he whispered and tried kissing her again, but she merely laughed and pulled back, letting go of his hair.

“Take the goods to the castle,” she told the commanders, “and the slaves to the basement. I’ll be taking care of them tomorrow.”

“Tonight,” she then roared and raised her axe high into the air, “tonight we shall eat like beasts! We won, and we’re the mightiest!”

And she received massive agreement from her horde. They all raised their weapons like her and roared and hooted and blew their horns, banged their clubs and axes against their shields.

Daniel, obviously, took part in the commotion, but he sneaked a glance at the slaves in the wagons, and they looked absolutely terrified.

Poor souls. It was hard to imagine he had been there himself just a few years ago.

But that was behind him now.

Roul’nour moved to her wolf and gave it a few gentle strokes before grabbing its fur firmly and swinging herself up on its back.

They all trudged towards the castle, Daniel and the daughters walking beside Roul’nour, and he was completely euphoric by having her back. It felt like his legs spun, and his mind whirled with thoughts and ideas of what the night would bring. A feast, yes, but also afterwards.

He could barely wait.

Evening arrived far too slowly, but it did arrive, with its dusk and birds flying low and nightly animals coming out of their hiding place.

They all met in the queen’s hall, which was a massive room with two huge, rectangular oak tables and chairs in solid tree. Catering to their every wish, human slaves brought all sorts of food to the tables and made sure that the steel jugs never ran out of beer, mead or water. In the corners of the room were watchful bodyguards who occasionally took a round through the castle and the courtyard to make sure that everything was alright.

Talking with each other was close to impossible – the orcs were loud and rowdy, laughing and clanking their jugs together in celebration of a raid well done.

Daniel was put beside his lover while their daughters sat in front of them, and to Roulnour’s other side sat her second-in-command, Noura. Around the tables were all the other orcs with their children and husbands, chatting and laughing and being their general loud selves.

“So,” Roul’nour grunted and looked over at Daniel, playfully elbowing him in the side, “what have you been up to while I’ve been gone?”

“I’ve been taking more lessons in Orc,” he replied, in Orc, to show his progress, and she gave a loud, thunderous laughter before kissing him on the cheek and ruffling his otherwise neatly kept blonde hair.

“And I’ve been teaching our treasures more common,” he added, to which their daughters started blabbering in common. It wasn’t very pretty, but it was definitely better than before Roul’nour had left.

It sent the orc’s lips into a wide and proud smile, and she stood up to lean over and kiss each girl on the head before resuming her place next to Daniel.

“Tell us about the raid, mama!” they all spoke at once, and their voices were vibrant with excitement.

“Yes, tell them about the raid!” the second-in-command bellowed, laughed and took another swig out of her steel jug, “tell them how you plundered and raped and took what you wanted!”

Roul’nour grinned and feigned a thoughtful expression which made every orc in the hall chant “Tell them, tell them, tell them!”

“Alright!” she grunt-laughed and stood up, fiddling with the ring in her left ear.

Daniel was mesmerized by her fingers’ nimbleness as they fiddled with the bone. They were so rough and strong, yet so oddly elegant for someone her size.

“Alright,” she repeated and took a quick swig of her jug before setting it down with a clonk.

“As we often do, we started out east, over the mountains. One of our rangers, Hunar, told us about a new tribe of orcs that had settled there. New tribe? Easy, we thought, they probably didn’t even have their shit together.”

Here she stopped for dramatic effect, and a good few of the orcs grinned knowingly to each other.

“Turns out, we were right. They hadn’t managed to build a proper horde, like __I__  have, and they weren’t exactly the sharpest axe on the field. Well, we stormed them with no trouble, aside from the matriarch they were gathered below. This one was a good one, a real proper fight,” she added and suddenly jumped up, nearly knocking back her throne. Daniel had to quickly sit up straight to not fall down – he had been cuddling up to Roul’nour – and looked up at his wife with wide eyes. She looked excited, as if she was reliving the fight.

“We fought for hours. Stabbing, slashing, beating, kicking, anything we could to hurt the other. And then I saw my opening,” here she half-crouched, as if making ready for a big jump, “she exposed her back the slightest bit, and then,” she pulled out her axe from its sheath and rammed the blade deep into the table, “I cut off her arm, it fell right off, and she cried and she cried.”

“And then we came!” shouted another orc, whom Daniel recognized as Ilmur.

“And then you came,” Roul’nour agreed and stood up straight, removing the axe from the table and putting it back in its sheath before continuing her story.

“She tried getting back at me, with only one arm left, but by that time, my commanders and soldiers were already done with the rest of the tribe, and they flocked around her like flies around a corpse, and she didn’t stand a chance. She went down.”

“Easily,” she added and shot a glance at Daniel who felt his cock jerk vaguely. Gods, he was weak for her when she was excited and rough like that.

“Then it came to raiding their camp, and we took everything we thought valuable. Beautiful treasures and plenty of useful goods that can last us for a long time. We got some good skins, as you all saw, some tools and rugs.”

“And slaves!” shouted Ilmur and banged two jugs together.

“And __plenty__  of slaves,” Roul’nour agreed with a mischievous grin, her blood-red eyes glistening in the light from the candles all around the room.

She gave her story a few minutes to really sink in with the orcs – and slaves and husbands – that hadn’t been there before sitting down in her throne again, looking quite pleased with herself.

After letting the story sink in, she pointed to one of her soldiers, a younger redhead, who sat with a human that Daniel hadn’t seen before, and asked “I take it you have chosen this human to be yours?”

“Yes,” she agreed and flashed her yellow teeth in a wide grin, her tusks slightly muffling the words, “he’s mine now. He’s already proven to be good at his job, I can’t wait to teach him all the things you have taught your own husband.”

When she finished speaking, she pointed to Daniel with a long finger and an even wider grin. Roul’nour laughed loudly.

“Oh, he’s that important to you, huh? You’re in deep,” she said and squeezed Daniel’s shoulder painfully hard, but he barely winced – he was so used to the pain and roughhousing by now that it took a lot to actually make him make a sound.

Instead, he laughed as well and retorted with a “Let’s hope he agrees with that statement, or you might have to break him,” and everybody hooted and slammed their jugs down onto the table, causing the beverage to splash everywhere.

“Then, what about you, Noura?” Roul’nour asked and playfully slapped her second-in-command’s shoulder, “how did you get your husband?”

The orc named Noura took a long, thoughtful swig of her jug before sending her lover an affectionate smile – as affectionate as an orc could be, of course – and telling her tale of love.

All the while, Daniel was smiling and leaning up against his wife. It could almost be cuddling, with the way his arms snaked around one of hers and his cheek affectionately pressed into her upper arm while his body pressed snugly against hers.

“Was it really so easy?” asked Re’la, the youngest of their daughters, with wide eyes and fingers that trembled slightly from excitement.

Noura nodded and gave a lopsided grin that looked truly grotesque with her tusks protruding from her mouth.

“Humans are weak. Most of them, anyway, and mine was no exception. He tried to fight back, but he’s puny and I’m mighty, and he figured it was easier to just lay back and agree with me,” she explained and pulled her husband closer. He didn’t look pleased, but not quite disgusted either.

Probably in the midst of being broken in.

Daniel remembered it like it was yesterday, what it was like to be captured and pulled from everything you knew.

__He was a noble between humans, and so he had lived a prosperous life with as much food as he could eat and as much free time he could want. His parents, the King and the Queen, ruled with a steady hand, firm but fair, and were generally well-liked and respected among the peasants._ _

__They lived a safe and good life in their castle shielded by mountains, and although orcs were a widespread problem among other societies, Daniel and his people had only heard rumors and tales of these barbaric creatures that plundered whatever new land they found._ _

__So, when a scout had returned, trembling and babbling on his steed, it came as a surprise, and not a good one at that._ _

__“O-o-orcs!” he had shouted the moment he was within the castle’s courtyard and someone could hear him, “Orcs, coming right for us!”_ _

__At first, nobody really believed him. There hadn’t been orcs this far west before, they usually lived in the east! There hadn’t even been a human war for decades, why would this happen now?_ _

__But then came back another scout, and he bore the same news, making it definite that the orcs were coming._ _

__Daniel and his parents quickly came to know of the attack, and the King mobilized an army consisting of every man who knew how to swing a sword while the Queen ushered the women and children to safety._ _

__Daniel was caught in the middle, relatively young but old enough to carry and swing a sword, and so he defied his parents to go into war with the orcs._ _

__It was a bloody fight that lasted for days. Their men were strong and loyal, but the orcs were stronger, more brutal, and there were far more of them than there were humans._ _

__But there came a time where Daniel simply couldn’t resist anymore. He had been caught in a fight with a massive orc, bigger than the rest, and she was nothing if not ferocious. Her fighting style was slow but immensely powerful, and while Daniel managed to get in a few stabs and slashes with his sword, it was nothing compared to the blows the orc gave him._ _

__“Yield! I yield” he finally yelled and jumped back when the orc lashed out at him with her massive axe, just barely dodging it._ _

__“Ha! Puny human!” she roared in broken common, stepped forward and reached out to grab him by his sandy blonde hair, dragging him with her._ _

__“Humans never last,” she grunted._ _

__Then he was dragged to a wagon with other people, his hands and feet were tied, and he was thrown onto the wagon, trembling and on the verge of tears._ _

__His parents were nowhere to be seen, and he hadn’t heard anything about or from them since the raid started.__  

He only realized he had spaced out when a strong hand came down upon his thigh and squeezed tightly.

Then he snapped back to reality and lifted his head to look up at his wife. She was smiling, that kind of smile he knew meant __things__  were about to happen. There was that glint in her eyes, and it made him instantly weak in the knees.

“I’m tired. We’ll retreat to my chambers.” It was an announcement to everyone there, but Daniel knew they weren’t going to sleep.

Far from.

The other orcs grunted in disagreement, but one violent snarl from Roul’nour was enough to settle any further argument.

Then she pulled Daniel with her, and she didn’t waste any time getting to their bedroom. The walk wasn’t exactly long, but it __felt__  like forever. Daniel was excited, but also a tad nervous, as he always was when it had been some time since they had last had sex. He was nervous he couldn’t perform to a satisfying degree, but it had never turned out to be a problem.

“Now, you puny little human,” she grunted and slammed the door to their bedroom shut before locking it, “tell me how you’ve missed me, how you’ve wanted my embrace.”

“Gods, you have no idea,” he said and licked his lips as he looked up at her, her blood red eyes glistening.

“I have missed your touches so much,” he continued in Orc and moved in for an embrace, pressing his body against hers, and the warmth was soothing in ways he couldn’t describe, “I have wanted your hands on me, your voice rumbling in my ear, your body pressed against mine, our bodies grinding fervently against each other.”

“Good, good,” she growled and pushed him away and down on top of their giant bed. She put one knee beside him while a hand reached for and tore off what little clothes he was wearing. “Been practicing, have you?”

He nodded, swallowed heavily and shivered when the chilly air hit his body, his back arching a bit off the bed.

“Just want to be good for you,” he said, also in Orc, and before he could utter another word, her lips were pressed against his and they were kissing passionately, teeth occasionally clicking together and tongues rubbing against each other.

Daniel moaned deeply and moved his arms around his lover’s broad and muscular shoulders to press himself closer against her, and she made a guttural sound of pleasure.

“You’re so needy,” she commented, and the words and voice sent a shudder through him, and he couldn’t suppress a small whimper and a nod that made her chuckle darkly.

“Wonder how quickly you’ll come when you’re this eager,” she continued to tease, and Daniel’s breath hitched in his throat, turning a chuckle into a choked sound.

“If you’ll come from just a few touches,” she drawled and grabbed his already fully erect cock, giving it a few strokes.

And oh Gods, it was good.

“Fuck,” he moaned, dragging out the single syllable, and tossed his head back into the bed, biting his lower lip.

Above him, Roul’nour chuckled lowly, and when she let go of his cock, Daniel whimpered.

“You’re so easy,” she said and spread his legs so she could move between them and move in for a kiss that was all teeth, rough and soon bloody as her sharp teeth ripped into his lips and made Daniel utter a pathetic sound.

“But damn if I don’t love It.”

She kept his legs apart even as he wanted to close them around her waist and get some friction, and she instead pushed them towards his chest so that his cock jutted more upwards, and this seemed to please her, if the smirk on her face was anything to go by.

“There we go,” she murmured and shifted to press her clothed pussy against his naked cock. It forced a moan from both set of lips, and the sounds only grew louder when she started rolling her hips slowly, almost maddeningly so.

“I’m gonna take my time with you,” she said and closed her eyes slightly, her face taking on an expression of ecstasy as she ground down against him, and Daniel made one pathetic sound after the other, his hands grabbing at her thighs.

She almost immediately stopped moving, causing Daniel to groan in frustration, and he shot her a pout, but it didn’t help matters much.

Instead she pulled back to undress. It was done slowly – ‘To tease me, I’m sure’ Daniel thought – undoing the clasps of her chest plate to reveal her full, round tits that swayed slightly with each move she made. The nipples were perky in the chilly air, and after letting the chest plate drop to the floor, she grabbed both tits and kneaded them slowly.

She maintained eye contact with Daniel as she did so, and he felt his cock throb and jerk almost painfully with arousal at the sight, and he moaned throatily, sneaking a hand between his thighs to stroke himself.

But the moment he did that, she snarled at him and took out two leather straps holding together two braids in her hair, and in the blink of an eye, Roul’nour was over him with the leather straps and tied his wrists together with one strap.

Then she grabbed him by the wrists and hauled him to the top of bed where she tied his wrists to the headboard with the remaining strap. He didn’t try to fight her, simply let her do as she pleased.

“Can’t have you touching yourself,” she grunted and moved off the bed to remove her pants and heavy combat boots.

Once completely naked, she came back to the bed and straddled Daniel’s hips so that her pussy just barely brushed against his cock, and both parties made a guttural sound. Daniel thrust his hips to try and catch the sweet, warm embrace of her pussy, but Roul’nour had other ideas.

She teased him for a few more seconds before spreading his legs again, pushing them against his chest and balancing herself so she could squat down and sit on his cock.

But she didn’t. Not just yet.

“Tell me how much you want this,” she growled and brushed her labia slowly over the head of his cock, rendering him completely speechless. Instead, he panted and tugged on his restraints, desperate to touch her or touch himself, just do __something__.

“Tell me!”

She grabbed his face, hard, and Daniel, for once, made a pained sound.

“P-please,” he stuttered, “please fuck me, Roul’nour, I need you so bad, I have needed you for so long, it’s been terrible to live without you.”

She looked down at him, hard, and squeezed his face tighter until Daniel could feel his bones groan slightly in protest.

“Please fuck me,” he whimpered as well as he could, but despite being so much in pain, he couldn’t help how aroused he was. Beads of pre-cum were pooling around the slit of his cock, some of them even sliding down the thick shaft, and his cock throbbed.

Looking up at her face, he saw all the love she held for him, but he also saw the strength she possessed, the madness that lied just below the surface.

“Please! I need you so bad! I can’t live without you!”

That seemed to be enough, at least judging by the lopsided smile on her face.

“Good boy,” she growled and let go of his face to instead grab his thighs and keep his legs spread.

“You’re always doing so well for me.”

“Thank you,” he all but whispered and threw his head back against the pillows when she finally, __finally__ , let her pussy sink down on his cock. Both parties moaned, and Roul’nour’s hands gripped Daniel’s legs tightly – tight enough that it would bruise – and she steadily started riding him.

At first, it was a slow and steady pace that Daniel could easily follow, but as the minutes ticked by, she sped up until Daniel was panting and gasping and clenching his hands into fists and he struggled to hang on.

Roul’nour moaned and panted and rode him hard and fast, her nails digging into his legs and creating small wounds that quickly drew blood. It trickled down his legs, and the sensation sent a shudder through him, and he was helpless but to lay still and simply let Roul’nour fuck him as she pleased.

As she rode him, her breasts jiggled and swayed, and he wanted to grab them so badly, and he tried, but it only resulted in the thick leather straps digging into his wrists, no doubt leaving their own silent reminders of tonight.

He could do nothing but hang on and enjoy it, because while it hurt and his legs and lips were bleeding, it was so fucking good.

Her pussy was warm and wet and tight, and the way her muscles clamped around his thick, throbbing cock was absolutely maddening, and he never wanted it to end. She rolled her hips in circles, first slowly, then quickly, and then she started riding him again, and it was clear from the concentrated expression on her face that she was close, that she was searching for __just__  the right thing to set her off.

“Your pussy feels so good,” he croaked and did his best to thrust upwards and hit the right spot within her. And if her quivering was anything to go by, he had done it right.

Because suddenly she started trembling and her pussy contracted almost painfully around his cock, and he moaned loudly and bucked his hips up to get her through her orgasm.

“That’s it, baby,” he grunted in Orc, “come for me,” and she did.

She came with a loud, bellowing roar and her nails dug deeply into his legs, her pussy tight and quivering around him as she rode out her orgasm. Her head was thrown back and her breasts rose and sank with her accelerated breathing. He could see sweat beading on her broad forehead, some drops sliding down her strong cheeks and sharp chin.

Coming down from her high, she panted heavily and her entire body trembled, and she slowly got off Daniel’s cock, much to his dismay, and instead put her lips to good use.

It turned out that Daniel hadn’t been far from coming himself. The warm wetness of her mouth and her tongue – __gods__ , her __tongue__  – was enough to drive him crazy if he wasn’t already, and the way she hollowed out her cheeks was just __devious__ , and gods, he was getting so close, and if she didn’t stop, he would come right then and there, and—

And he did.

He came with a broken cry, spilling into her mouth and down her throat and arching his back off the bed, his hips helplessly pressing into her strong hands that pressed them back into the bed.

“F-fuck,” he panted and slumped back against the mattress, absolutely boneless and feeling completely strung-out. He looked up at her through slightly closed eyes, and he just managed to see her swallow.

“I take it you liked that,” she said, and her voice was smug as a cat with its face in a bowl of cream.

“What gave it away?” he laughed weakly and closed his eyes completely, wanting to drift off but also wanting to stay awake for what came after.

Because what came after their __passionate__  sex was just as amazing.

She merely grunted in response and leaned up to undo the leather straps around his wrists, whereupon she laid down next to him and pulled him close.

“This is nice,” he mumbled, already starting to drift off, and curled up against her strong figure. She hummed in agreement and wrapped an arm protectively around him before also drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
